


porcelain fists

by moonalive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dirty Talk, bottom!Phil, slight praise kink, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalive/pseuds/moonalive
Summary: dan fulfills phil's oldest fantasy





	porcelain fists

There were plenty of times when the sex between Dan and Phil was exceptionally sweet and loving. One of them moving slowly inside of the other, caressing and caring, taking their time with each other to enjoy each slow, beautiful movement. They would only let their lips part for a few moments, and even then it was just to latch onto the other’s neck or chest or face. There were times when every movement felt precious, as though they were pouring all of their love out and into the other’s skin. Times when each kiss, lick, suck, and thrust felt like so much more. When everything they did to make their partner keen and moan carried much more weight than usual.

This was most definitely not one of those times.

It probably could not have been further from one of those times.

This was rough, this was rushed, this was desparate.

Sometimes Dan has to wonder how innocent evenings on the couch could turn this way so quickly, but he never complains. He has no reason to.

He also has to wonder if doing this while a forgotten episode of Steven Universe continues playing in the background will ruin the show for him. He doesn’t have much time to think more about it, though, because his suddenly very horny boyfriend is trying to get his attention as he mouths around the base of Dan’s dick.

“Wanna try it” Phil mumbles against the hair at the base of Dan’s dick as he kisses it softly.

Dan has to struggle to remember what _it_ is referring to, but when he remembers what Phil had asked him about a few days earlier, he feels his face heat and his dick twitch in Phil’s grip.

Phil is smirking up at him. Or at least, Dan thinks he sees a smirk on Phil’s mouth. It’s hard to tell when Phil’s mouth is also wrapped tightly around his balls.

“Are you sure?” 

His voice is breathy, but he needs to be positive that Phil’s thought more about this since he brought it up earlier in the week.

He pulls his lips and tongue away from Dan’s perineum quickly to nod his head sharply.

“Wanna feel the stretch for _days_ ”

His eyes are hooded and Dan thinks that he couldn’t love this man more if he tried.

“You’re such a slut”

The words are harsh, but he says them with a smile and with so much love in his voice that they both end up giggling for a second, enveloping themselves in their own little world before Phil breaks their bubble by pressing lube into Dan’s hand with a pointed look into his eyes.

Dan takes a deep breath, and then tells Phil to lay back on the couch.

“Front or back?”

“Back. I wanna see you” Phil answers, and then he’s pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth, and Dan knows it’s supposed to be a thank you of sorts. He smiles back at Phil, his Phil, and then cracks open the bottle in his hand.

And just as suddenly as it had come about, the rushed feeling in the air dissipates, and Phil knows that Dan’s going to take his time with this one.

Phil’s already working his boxers down his legs (horny bastard) as Dan works to coat the fingers of his left hand in lube. He thinks Phil might still be slightly stretched from the sex they had last night, but as he looks down he thinks Phil’s hole is just a bit wider than it should be. He checks Phil’s face and sees that he has the audacity to look bashful - a light blush gracing his cheekbones.

“I thought I’d help the process along by stretching myself a little more than usual while I was cleaning myself out in the shower this morning”

Dan just quirks an eyebrow, and _really_ he should’ve seen this coming because this is _Phil_ and Phil not only loves to surprise his boyfriend, but he also loves having something in his ass.

Dan loves him so fucking much.

He presses the middle finger of his left hand against Phil’s hole and feels it quiver slightly before he pushes it in further, and he hasn’t even reached the first knuckle before Phil whispers out a _come on, you know I can take two to start_ and Dan has to fight to keep the smile off of his face.

“Just for your cheek” Dan smirks at Phil’s slightly open mouth, “I’m going to keep you at one finger for _far_ longer than usual”

And Phil groans and presses his fists against his eyes, and he’s so cute Dan almost wants to reconsider, wants to give him everything under the sun before he even has a chance to ask for it.

Almost.

Dan’s too much of a tease to want to go back on his word now.

So he keeps the smirk planted firmly on his face and moves his one finger as slowly in and out of Phil as he possibly can.

Phil’s biting his lip now, and he knows he can take so much more - he _wants_ to take so much more - but he also knows that he brought this on himself by being such a cheeky bitch, so he keeps all further comments to himself and lets Dan have his way with him.

There are surely worse ways to be spending an evening.

Dan continues to drag his finger in and out, going slow and only pressing down lightly against Phil’s walls. Phil already feels himself losing it, though it’s only because of Dan’s damn teasing, and not because he’s getting what he wants, sadly.

And minutes later, when Phil has sweat on his forehead, and his resolve is crumbling, and he’s just about ten more seconds away from begging, Dan finally presses his index finger against Phil’s rim.

Phil’s so overwhelmed with relief that he just barely suppresses his groan of _finally_. He doesn’t want Dan to take the finger away, after all.

He really expected to have at least three fingers in him by this point, and yet Dan is just now pressing the pad of his left index finger up against the opening of his hole and Phil holds his breath as it finally enters him.

There isn’t even a hint of a stretch with the addition of this finger, and as good as it feels to be more full, when it comes without even the tiniest hint of a burn he almost feels disappointed. But he knows he did this to himself, and so he pushes his head further into the pillow behind him and relaxes his muscles as much as he can.

It’s gonna be a long night.

He can’t wait.

Phil smiles to himself as Dan reaches his right hand up to run his fingers through Phil’s sparse chest hair as he speeds his fingers up just slightly. He’s always a huge tease, but he must be anticipating the main event just as much as Phil is.

He confirms Phil’s thought just a second later.

“Can’t wait to see you so stretched out for me, so stretched on my fingers”

Phil bites his lip to hold back a moan, but he nods his head and silently agrees. He’s so excited to feel so loose, to be so fucked out and stretched further than he’s ever been stretched before. He loves it.

He looks up and sees Dan’s face and _God_ , it’s such a sight. He’s staring directly at where his fingers disappear into Phil, and he’s biting his lip, and he looks so _good_. He looks so pleasured and he hasn’t received one bit of stimulation in nearly fifteen minutes. Phil can hardly believe that anyone could get off just by ruining him, but here Dan is. Such a beautiful man, just dying to tear Phil apart. Phil’s dying to _be_ torn apart.

The first time Dan spreads his fingers out deep within Phil is always the most magical. Even though Phil’s quite a bit looser than he normally would be by this point, it still pushes on his inner walls so deliciously, and he cries out softly. Dan smiles, and finally tears his eyes away from Phil’s ass to look into his eyes. They smile at each other briefly before Dan does it again, even wider than before and Phil has to close his eyes and wiggle down on Dan’s fingers to try and displace some of the feeling. God, he loves the stretch so much, loves to feel any part of Dan so deep inside of him. He’s living.

Dan reaches over suddenly to grab the lube again, and as he struggles to open the cap with one hand Phil allows himself to stare. That one little patch of Dan’s skin on his right cheek is thoroughly flushed, and his freckles are highlighted perfectly in this light. Phil’s never been more grateful for Florida vacations than he is in that moment, because Dan looks so good sitting in front of him, lightly tanned, and freckled all over. Phil allows himself to remember that even Dan’s hands are freckled, even the hand buried inside of him right now is freckled, and he can’t even try to suppress the moan that that thought punches out of him. Dan finally manages to get the lube open with his non-dominant hand and squirts more right between his spread fingers and into Phil’s hole. There’s a wicked look in his eye as Phil clenches because of the temperature difference, but it doesn’t last long because then Dan is right back to pushing his two fingers in and out slower than before, listening to Phil’s ragged breathing.

He must decide to take some pity on Phil, because not too long after this, he’s pressing his left ring finger up against his rim, and Phil lets out a slightly choked breath. He’s becoming so _desperate_ , and it can’t have been more than thirty-five minutes since they had begun.

As Dan slides three fingers into Phil, it seems to mark a turning point. A point where Phil is incredibly desperate, rolling his hips around in circles on Dan’s fingers, and where Dan has finally decided to stop teasing him. Phil praises every god he knows of when Dan brings all three fingers into him harder than he has all night. He moans out Dan’s name, throws his head back and closes his eyes, and lets the sensation of finally feeling a slight burn wash over him. He _loves_ the burn, he practically lives for it. It’s definitely his favorite part of all of this. He thinks Dan’s favorite part is the fullness, and while that’s definitely another favorite for Phil, he loves even more to know that he’ll be feeling this for _days_ , feeling Dan’s fingers take him apart long after they leave his body.

There’s a very slight slapping noise as Dan’s thumb and pinky hit Phil’s ass when the rest of his fingers disappear deep inside, and it just adds to the overall experience. Phil looks up at Dan hovering over him through his hooded eyes and can’t contain his moan of Dan’s name. Dan looks at him hungrily and leans down to kiss him fiercely. 

Dan’s a good kisser.

Phil loves that he knows exactly when to let Phil control their kiss, and when to take the reins himself, because right now is definitely a _please lead_ kind of moment. Phil couldn’t control this kiss if he tried, he’s so lost in the sensation of Dan’s fingers. When Dan slips his tongue into Phil’s mouth, Phil sucks on it gratefully. Lord knows he’d rather be sucking Dan’s dick, but he’ll take any part of Dan that he can get, at the moment. 

They eventually have to break apart because Phil’s breathing too heavily, and then finally, _finally_ , Dan is pressing his pinky up against Phil’s rim and everything goes white.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ” Phil couldn’t keep the words in if he tried, he’s been waiting for this since he first asked about it days before. If he was being completely honest, he’s been waiting for this since he was in _university_. He’s never had a partner willing to try it with him before, and it’d slipped to the back of his mind over the years. He wasn’t sure what made him think about it this week, but all he knew was that he wished he’d asked Dan for this earlier, because even though they’re only up to four out of five fingers, he’s never felt this high, not even when he tried smoking weed that one time in his second year.

“Oh, my _God_ , please never stop” he breathes these words quietly against Dan’s lips, and Dan’s filled with lust and love and he has to lean away before he implodes. He also has to lean away so that he can stare at the way Phil’s body stretches to accommodate his fingers. Phil’s been stretched wider than this before, he’s almost positive. Phil loves to put his fingers in beside Dan’s dick while they’re fucking, and Dan’s sure he’s stretched himself on four fingers before. But he knows he’s never been stretched to four with the intent of going to five, and he knows that he himself has never stretched Phil with four.

It’s exhilarating.

Phil’s taking him so well, and he’s obviously having the time of his life, if the way his hips are rotating mindlessly, and the way his breath continuously catches, and the way his moans are steadily rising in volume are any indicator.

“You’re doing so well, I love you so much. So good for me, my good Phil”

Dan couldn’t keep the words from spilling out, but he’s glad he didn’t. He knows how Phil is about praise; he practically lives for it. And Phil moans just a bit louder than he had been previously at the words, and he presses his hips down just a bit harder, and he’s very suddenly asking for more, more, _more_.

This is the moment it’s all been building towards, and Phil has reached a hand down to grip the base of his dick tightly, so that he doesn’t come without meaning to, without warning.

Dan coaxes him into opening his eyes, and he asks one more time if Phil is sure, and Phil just groans. It’s deep and throaty and almost tortured, so Dan reaches for their lube for the final time, applies more around Phil’s rim and on his thumb and hand, and then finally pushes his thumb into Phil.

Phil practically _screams_.

“Oh my fucking _God_ , Dan! Yes! Fuck, so good”

He’s so glad he had the forethought to hold his dick, because he’s sure if he hadn’t he’d have come immediately.

His eyes are scrunched so tightly and his hips have gone still, just letting Dan do what he wants with him as he lays limp on their couch and takes it.

Dan can’t take his eyes off of Phil’s hole.

He’s spread so _wide_ , wider than either of them have ever been stretched before, and Phil looks so pleasured, Phil looks like he’s having the time of his life. His mouth is dropped open in a silent scream, air being continuously punched out of him, and his knuckles are turning white with the tight grip he has on his dick, using all of his willpower to not come, to not let this end.

“Stretch” he whispers, and Dan doesn’t have the faintest idea what he’s talking about until he sees Phil’s free hand spreading itself out and _oh_.

Dan goes from having his whole left hand lax inside of Phil, to completely spread, every single finger spread out from each other and Phil jolts, and Phil screams, and Phil swears a part of him has died and he just starts mindlessly babbling. His brain has shut off, and the only words he knows are _God_ , and _Dan_ , and _fuck_ , and _please_. Neither of them have ever been more turned on in their lives.

“You’re so beautiful, Phil, so perfect. You’re all spread out for me, _God_ , look at you. Letting me completely inside. You’re so warm, so perfect, so _good_ , I love you so much”

Dan’s babbling just as much as Phil, and he thinks that if he wasn’t so focused on making Phil come, he himself would have come untouched just by looking at Phil’s face and stretched hole.

Phil lets out a high-pitched whine, and then he says the unfathomable.

“F-fist”

Dan has to squeeze his eyes shut and compose himself quickly so that he can do this for Phil. He knows how long Phil’s wanted this, and he wants it to be so perfect.

So he takes a deep breath, and then moves his spread out fingers into a fist inside of Phil.

Phil could’ve had on seven cock rings, he thinks, but he still wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from coming in that moment. He comes harder than he ever has before, with a shout so loud he can feel his voice crack, and thinks distantly that he’s going to need a lot of tea to make it feel better. He feels as though he’s coming for ages, like the world begins with his cock and ends with Dan’s hand in his ass. Dan’s _whole hand_. He comes a little more with the thought, and suddenly everything is dark.

Dan’s _very_ surprised at Phil’s extremely sudden orgasm. He hadn’t even touched his dick, not once. He stares at Phil’s twitching dick, then his fist inside of him, and then up at Phil’s face and realizes that he’s blacked out.

Very delicately, Dan relaxes his hand and slowly moves each of his fingers out one by one, starting with his thumb, and ending with his middle finger. He loses his breath at the sight of Phil’s stretched hole, though. Dan ends up wrapping his lube covered hand - the hand that was just completely inside of Phil, fuck - around himself with a shuddering breath and getting off quickly to Phil’s gaping hole in front of him. When he finishes, Phil still hasn’t stirred, and to keep himself from panicking he gets up, slowly, so as to not disturb Phil, and goes to the kitchen to wash his hands and dampen a cloth.

He cleans Phil slowly and carefully, his heart so full of love for this man passed out in front of him that he hardly knows what to do with himself. When he reaches Phil’s wide and puffy and slightly swollen rim, his breath catches in his throat and he tries even harder to not wake him.

Once Phil is as clean as he’ll get while still sleeping, Dan places the cloth in the sink, and then snuggles up behind Phil, holding him close and waiting for him to wake up.

It doesn’t take long - thank God, or Dan would’ve had a full-blown panic attack - for Phil’s eyes to flutter open, and for him to look up at Dan lovingly.

“That was… intense” Is the first thing he says, and Dan notices his voice is extremely hoarse. Though he supposes that makes sense. He did scream quite a bit.

“Yeah. You looked so good” Dan whispers, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead. “So hot, you - fuck - you enjoyed yourself so much. Though, I didn’t think you’d go and pass out on me”

Phil giggles.

“Yeah… It was good though. So good. Can we do it again?”

Dan smiles wide and shakes his head lovingly, buries his face in Phil’s sweaty hair while whispering an affirmative, and then decides that it’s his turn for some rest, as he snuggles his love and closes his eyes.

If they hadn’t been so worn out they probably would’ve remembered that they didn’t own the comfiest of couches, and that their backs and necks were going to hurt when they woke up, but in that moment, nothing could’ve seemed less important.


End file.
